Paint You With My Love
by prince of the oceans
Summary: Haruka is Michiru's senior in the university who took the art course like her. Pairing HarukaxMichiru and a little ReixMinako. Rated M for slight sex scene. 1 chapter story. Please R


**Paint you with my love**

* * *

**Disclaimer :**

All of the characters here are not belonged to me. They belonged to Takeuchi Naoko. Her works are very amazing.

* * *

"Michiru, are you sure you don't want to go shopping with us?"

"Yea, I am sure Rei. I want to make a painting for the art exhibition at our new school."

Minako looked confused when she heard her answer "What? We just enter the school, how can you participate in it?"

"The headmaster asked me when I applied there. It seems that he already saw a few of my paintings."

"Your talents were recognized by the headmaster? That was very amazing, Michiru. I am happy for you. Well then, you cannot disappoint him. You better hurry to go and make another masterpiece for the festival then."

"Thank you so much for the support, I really appreciate it. See you both tomorrow then." Michiru watched her friends until they disappeared from her sight. She thought for the best place to do her new painting, and she decided to go to the lake.

* * *

"It's very beautiful here. I can make a beautiful painting here" she sat down and started to made sketches. After about half an hour, her sketches completed and she started to color it. She selected some color tube and put it on her canvas. Her painting was almost finished, when suddenly "Argh, the blue one is already empty. I forget to buy a new one. Should I finish it at my home?" she looked around and spotted a blonde man that lay down not far from her; his face covered with a book and there was a canvas that lay near him. She dared to approach him and coughed a little. The man took the book of his face; he sat up and looked at her "Oh my God, he is so handsome"

"Can I help you?"

"Oh yes sir. I want to ask you, can you lend me your blue one?" she pointed at his color set box.

He took the blue one out from the box and gave it to her "Sure, here you are"

She happily accepted it and smiled broadly "Thank you so much, sir"

"No problem. Oh, by the way, don't call me sir. I am not a guy, and I am not that old. I am still in the university so…"

"You're a girl?"

"Yes"

"Oh, I am so sorry, it's just that…"

"I looked like a man. I know, many people have think like that too"

She looked uneasy and decided to continue her painting "Ah, I think I want to finished my painting again"

"Sure" she said calmly and went back to her sleep.

Michiru just finished her painting when the girl approached her again and sat down near her

"Your painting is very beautiful"

"Thank you. Um…"

"Ten'oh Haruka. Just call me Haruka, I don't like the formality things"

"Okay then, Haruka. I am Kaioh Michiru, just call me Michiru"

"Nice to meet you Michiru" she took her hand and kissed the back of it lightly, which caused Michiru to blushed a little.

"_Why I blush at her attitude. I mean she, a female, am I…, nah, it can't be_"

"Is something wrong? Is there something in my face?"

"Ah, I am sorry. Um, can I look your painting?"

"Sure" she took her painting and showed it to her.

"It's very beautiful. You are very talented"

"But it looks like you are more talented than me"

"Don't be so modest. Your painting is beautiful and you shall admit it"

"Oh, okay then." She scratched her hair a little and looked into the beautiful creature beside her. Amazed by her beauty and her painting skill "Ne, where is your school?"

"Actually I already applied for the Todai University. I took the art course"

"Really? What a coincidence. I took the art too. It's already my second year there"

"You are my senior? I can't believe it!"

"Me too" Haruka glanced at her watch and stood up "It's already this late. We should go home. Where is your house? Let me take you home"

"But I don't want to…"

"It's okay. I don't want to leave a beautiful girl like you walk home alone"

Michiru blushed a little and followed Haruka, she held her painting while Haruka brought her own painting and the boxes. She placed all the things on the back of her blue Ferrari and opened the door for Michiru.

"Thank you"

"You're welcome" she got into the car too and put her seatbelt on "So, where to? Just show me the direction. Okay?" she turned on the engine and drove it until it arrived at Michiru's house. When they arrived, she still acted gentlemanly and opened the door for Michiru; which caused Michiru to giggle a little "What?"

"Nothing, it's just that you acted like you're my boyfriend"

Haruka blushed at her words and scratched her head a little "Ah, I'm sorry. I already used to do such things. I was raised in a house where there was no other female except me."

Michiru shook her head and touched Haruka's shoulder "No, I don't want to insult you or such a thing. It's just that you are so sweet and…" this time both of them blushed and looked down.

"It's night already. Let me bring your things"

They arrived at the front of the door and stood still for a few minutes; only looked each other at that time "I must go inside"

"Yes. Um, see you next time?" she saw that Michiru was nodded and turned to walk down the stairs.

Michiru wasn't known what was in her heart, but it felt heavy when she saw Haruka's departure "Haruka!"

Haruka stopped and turned to look at her; Michiru blew a kiss at her and smiled. Haruka suddenly felt so groggy and nearly stumbled at the stairs. Michiru laughed at the sight and went inside her house. When she closed the door, a wide smile formed on her face.

* * *

(_A/N I am sorry that I am not giving you the details about the school opening ceremony. It's much or less similar to the one in my stories, so I just give you the final part of the headmaster's speech. Okay?_)

"… and finally, we want to say our deepest thanks for selecting our university. We hope you will enjoy your time here. There is an art festival in the classes and in the school yard. Have fun there"

When finally the speech was over, the students walked out from the auditorium and looked around the campus.

Michiru, Rei, and Minako grouped together as usual. They took the same course and placed in the same class.

"So, where will we go?" Minako looked at the school festival brochure; tried to find something that interesting for her.

"Let's look Michiru's new painting. Where they put it Michiru?"

"I think they put it at the second floor"

"Okay, let's go!" Minako took her friends hand and headed to the second floor.

They enter a class and looked around, Michiru kept walk when she saw the paintings "_Nothing interesting_" but she stopped when she looked at a painting. There was a beautiful angel the painting, she held a trisula and stood on a rock at the ocean "This is fantastic" she not realized that she whispered it out until there was a deep husky voice near her ear.

"I'm glad you like it"

She jumped a little and put one of her hand at her chest "Haruka, you make me surprised"

Haruka laughed at her and approached her "Consider it as a revenge for last night" she wanted to say something again when suddenly Minako and Rei showed up.

"Hi, what's up?"

"Nothing" Haruka and Michiru answered at the same time.

"It's definitely something suspicious here" Minako eyed them suspiciously.

Haruka chuckled as she saw the scene and turned to look at Michiru "You and your friends are definitely something. How if I treat you guys at the cafeteria?"

"Really? I love to" Minako jumped and hugged Haruka's hand.

Rei nudged her and took her hand "He not asking you only, but us. Besides, you're my girlfriend, remember?"

"I am sorry" Minako hugged Rei's hand

When they arrived at the cafeteria, hey looked for a table and sat around it. Michiru looked at Haruka and looked again at her friends "Girls, Haruka is not a guy, she is a girl"

"What?" Minako's eyes bulged out.

Rei nudged her again with her elbow "I am not gonna realize it if you not telling me. I am so sorry Haruka"

"It's okay. I am fine with it"

They involved in a deep conversation while they eat and when they finished, Haruka asked for their phone numbers and recorded it in her cell phone "I must go now. Bye girls" she winked and walked away.

"She is a very interesting person, Michiru. Do you have any interest on her?"

"I don't know about it, Rei"

"But it looks like she fell in love with you"

"Minako!" Michiru blushed but she asked again "Do you really think so?"

"Positive. So tell us, how was your first meeting?"

* * *

At the night when her cell phone rang, Michiru was read her book; she put down the book and picked up the phone "Hello?"

"Hello there beauty"

She shot up from her couch when she recognized the voice "Haruka?"

"Yea, glad you still remember me"

"Of course I still remember you. So, what's up?"

"Actually, I want to ask you, would you like to accompany me to my friend's birthday party? He asked me to bring someone with me. Would you like to come with me?"

"Sure. What time?"

"Tomorrow, I will pick you up at six. Are you fine with it?"

"Yes"

"Great. Well, until tomorrow then"

"Until tomorrow" she turn of the phone and walked around the room. Suddenly she ran to her room and rolled on her bed "I'm sooooo happy"

* * *

The party room was filled with many people, Michiru and Haruka stood near the corner of the room. Haruka chatted with some people while Michiru drank her wine for the fifth glass. Haruka noticed Michiru's behavior and ended the conversation. She took her hands and they went outside.

"Michiru, do you want to go home now? I am so sorry; I shouldn't have let myself talked with them too long"

"Huh? Is the party already over?"

"Michiru, are you drunk?"

"I am fine. I…" suddenly Michiru puked, some of it fell on Haruka's coat. Haruka put her hand on Michiru's back instead of took care her own coat.

"I should take you home now" she signaled the valet to take her car.

As soon as her car arrived she helped Michiru to get into the car, paid the valet and entered the car herself. In the car, Michiru still looked pale, so Haruka decided to took her to her apartment that nearer to the party's location.

Haruka scooped her and carried her to her room "Michiru, this is my apartment. You can rest here; I will call your house to tell about it, okay?" When she felt Michiru nodded, she walked again to her bedroom and laid her there.

After she called Michiru's house, she carried a bowl with ice water and a towel to her bedroom. She putted the cold towel on Michiru's head and took of her shoes. After a few minutes there, she noticed that her coat smelled bad because of the puke "I think I will take a shower"

She went to the bathroom and took a warm shower, suddenly the door opened and slender hands circled around her waist. She jumped a little and turned; she looked down a little and realized that Michiru was the one who hugged her. She released her hands and faced her "Michiru, you should be in bed"

"I don't want to. Not without you there" she looked up to Haruka's face. She reached out her hands and touched Haruka's cheeks "Kiss me"

Haruka trembled a little "I…" but when she saw Michiru's tempting lips, she couldn't hold back and kissed her passionately. They french kissed until they out of breath "You have so many clothes on" Haruka opened Michiru's clothes one by one, her dress, her bra, and finally her panties "So damn sexy" she looked over her body.

Michiru blushed and looked away "Don't look me like that"

But Haruka touched her chin and made her to face her "No, look here. Michiru, do you really want this? If you are, I want you to enjoy every moment of it" After she saw Michiru nodded, her hands wondered over Michiru's body. Her hands circled around her breasts and she took one of it in her mouth. When she heard Michiru's moans, she became more exited and bit it gently.

"The other one! Please!"

She obeyed it and bit the other one too. She put her hands around her legs and lifted it; Michiru's legs circled around her waist. She pleased her breast once more and pushed Michiru against the wall "This will hurt a little" She pushed her fingers into the Michiru's secret place and their moans could be heard until outside the bathroom. The warm water kept bathing them for a few minutes.

At the next morning, Michiru's hand placed around Haruka's waist while her head lay on her chest "Haruka?"

"Hum?"

"I am sorry that I bite your shoulder last night"

Haruka rubbed Michiru's back lightly, which made her purred "Don't mind it. Besides, I gave you some hickeys too. You should cover it well or your friends will know about it"

"I know" she kissed and sucked Haruka's neck lightly

"So, I want to ask you something"

"Yes?"

"Will you, um, will you…, be my girlfriend?"

Michiru sat up and looked at Haruka "Are you sure about it?"

"Yes. Uh, but its okay if you don't want…" she silenced by Michiru's lips that covered her mouth.

When they parted and breathed heavily, she looked into Haruka's eyes "Are you kidding? Of course I want to be your girlfriend. I fell in love with you at the minute I saw you"

"Thank God" Haruka hugged Michiru tightly; tears came out from her eyes.

"Haruka, are you crying?"

"Yea"

"Don't cry, I will give you something if you stop"

"What?" she brushed off her tears and looked up at Michiru; she saw that Michiru grinned at her and suddenly Haruka's moans came out.

* * *

The couple always together on the next weeks, they were known as the perfect couple at the campus. Every male and female would look at them with jealous looks. They never fought each other, until one day.

* * *

Michiru walked to Haruka's classroom. There was only a few students left there, including Haruka "Haruka, are you finished?"

"Ah, Michiru. Just a moment"

Michiru sat down behind her and watched her painted until she was done

"How do you think?"

"It's beautiful. I see that females are your specialty" she looked at Haruka's painting; there was a geisha that played a shamisen in the picture.

"Yes, I think female are very beautiful" she looked at Michiru up and down "But there is still one thing that I want to draw"

"What is it?"

Haruka leaned and whispered near her ear huskily "You…"

Her cheeks started to became pink "Haruka, I…"

"…naked"

"What!"

"I want to paint your naked body"

Suddenly Michiru slapped Haruka's face hardly and ran out the room.

"Michiru! Wait!" she tried to catch her up, but she already disappeared "Is something wrong? Usually she not mad when we joked kinky things. I guess I have to ask her friends"

* * *

The next day, she tried to find Rei and Minako, Luckily they were at the cafeteria together and Michiru was not with them so she could ask both of them "Hey there"

"Oh, Haruka. Is something wrong with Michiru? She is not coming to the campus today"

"Actually…" she told them everything that happened to them.

Minako looked surprised after heard her story "Wait a minute, you said that.." she looked around and whispered "you want to paint her _naked_?"

"Yes, is something wrong with it?"

Rei sipped her coffee and answered her "She had a bad memories with naked painting."

"What?"

"Michiru's ex-boyfriend was joined the art club at the high school, just like Michiru. He fell in love with her and asked her to be his girlfriend. Michiru accepted it and they became couple. And one day, he asked her to be his model for a naked painting. She refused to do it so his boyfriend told her that they would break up if she still refused."

Rei drank her coffee again so Minako continued her story "Her worry was proved, after he painted her for a few minutes, he stopped painting and kept staring at her. He putted his brush down and approached her; he started to touch her everywhere. Even tough she yelled him to stop, he kept rubbed her body. He almost took her virginity, when luckily we came to the art room that time."

"She looked shocked at the time. And she refused to be in relationship with everyone, until she met you, Haruka."

"We thought you are the one who can cure her, but it seemed you so the same mistake as her ex-boyfriend"

"Hey, I only have asked her to do it. I will find her and say I am sorry. Thank you girls."

"You're welcome"

Minako nudged Rei and whispered as Haruka walked away "Hey, when will you paint me?"

"I won't, your body is not beautiful" she giggled when she saw Minako pouted, she kissed her cheeks lightly "I am just kidding. Tonight at my place, okay?" Minako jumped and hugged her.

"I love you so much Rei"

* * *

Haruka dialed Michiru's number and waited "Hello, Michiru? It's me. Can we meet up tonight?" "Yea, tonight. I want to say something to you" "Can I come to your place?" "I will come at seven then?" "Okay, bye"

"Tonight. I hope she can forgive me" she hoped on her motorcycle and went back to her apartment.

* * *

At seven o'clock, she rang the bell at Michiru's house; the door opened soon. It seemed that Michiru already waited for her.

"Let's go"

"But I need to ask for your parent's permission first whether I can take you out tonight."

"No need to, my parents both went to America since yesterday. Business trip they said"

"I see. Where do you want to go?"

"Hmm…, to the lake where we first met?"

"Sure" they drove off and parked at the road beside the lake. Michiru got out from the car and stood, she closed her eyes when she felt the wind breeze. Haruka put her coat on her shoulder.

"Thank you. I just remember, was the stain on your coat already gone? You know the one that stained with my puke?"

"Oh, that one. Don't worry, it's cleaned"

"Good"

"Michiru, what I wanted to say is that I am so sorry. Rei and Minako already told me about it and I…" she was silenced by Michiru's finger that putted on her lips.

"No, Haruka. I was the one that should say that I am sorry to you. You have nothing to do about it and still I…" she put her hand on Haruka's cheeks "I'm sorry I slapped you yesterday. I shouldn't done it. Was it still hurt?"

"At first. But it's okay now. Just forget about it" Haruka leaned and captured her lips; they kissed passionately and hugged each other when they parted. The rain suddenly fell down and Haruka put the coat on Michiru's head "Let's go to my place" Michiru nodded and they walked back to the car.

Their clothes were wet and the water kept drop on the floor. Haruka went to her bedroom and took some clothes "Here, catch" she threw the clothes to Michiru.

"What's this?" she saw that it was a shirt and pants.

"Your clothes are wet. Take a shower and change with that"

"Okay" she headed t the bathroom but stopped "Haruka, how about you?"

"Don't mind me. I will take the shower after you"

She took Haruka's hand and pulled her to the bathroom "You're such a hardheaded blonde. You're wet too. Let's take a shower together, besides, you already saw me naked before" she winked at the blushed blonde.

Michiru was laid lazily at the bed; they already made love at the shower and on the bed too. "Haruka?"

"Hum?"

"I will let you paint me. I decide that..."

Haruka kissed her lightly and turned around so she was above Michiru "I already painted you"

"What? When? Let me see it"

Haruka laughed and rubbed her cheek "You can't see it, because it is in my head" she saw that Michiru looked a little confused so she explained her with her way "I painted you with this" she kissed Michiru's breast "A perfect shaped breasts" she bitted the nipples gently and Michiru moaned.

Haruka rubbed Michiru's waist and whispered again "A so damn sexy waist" She kneeled and looked at Michiru's secret place "And finally" she leaned against it and smelled "The heaven" she licked and pleased it, which made Michiru felt like she went to heaven.

She captured Michiru's lips again to let her taste her own juices and whispered in Michiru's ear "I already paint you with my love"

After they finished, they ate breakfast at the bed, which Michiru's prepared of course "Haruka. I love the painting that you showed me earlier" she kissed Haruka's cheeks lightly "But I think I want us to make painting together"

"Sure" she leaned to her ear and whispered "With clothes or no clothes?"

Michiru only answered her with a smile.

* * *

**Epilogue**

After they married, there was two painting that hanged on the walls in their room. One of it was a painting with Haruka, wore a knight clothes and armor. A sword dangled on her waist, she held armor with her left hand while her right hand held a unicorn. On the horse, Michiru sat on the horse. Her left hand held a mage staff while her right held the horse.

While the other one, well, I want you to guess it yourself as you like. Okay?

**The End**

* * *

**Author Notes:**

Thank you so much for reading. I am sorry if my English is bad, I live in an Asia country and I usually use my native language. However, I already accepted other people's critiques and I already tried to improve my grammar in this story. But I think there is still some mistakes here.

I write this story in one day, after I went to an art festival with my girlfriend. She asked me to write a story about Haruka and Michiru after that. So here it is.

Please don't forget to review for me.


End file.
